The Virtues
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: One shot series based on The Virtues. Jibbs of course! For Aly who said "write me stories"...
1. Chapter 1

_So here is the beginning of Verity's latest one shot series. It kind of a follow up to Seven Deadly Sins, well only in the sense that I have had this idea since then. _

_Enjoy...The Virtues_

Charity

In Christian theology charity, or _love_ (_agapē_), means an unlimited loving-kindness toward others.

The evil bastard stared at her from across the room, his beady eyes boring into her soul. She stared back, her mind formulating plan after plan to get out of this situation, most of them involved the one person she didn't want to ask for help.

Speak of the devil, his hand appeared in her field of vision, and she looked down at him from the chair she was standing on.

"I don't need your help thank you." She snapped and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Dammit it Jenny, would you just let me help you? I happen to know that you have been standing on your chair for the past 15 minutes...Cynthia isn't so loyal sometimes." He took a step back and grinned. If she wasn't balanced precariously on her swivel chair she would have slapped him. She took a deep breath and blew it out hard.

"Fine…but if you tell anyone about this…" She left the threat hanging in the air and his placed his hands under her arms and lifted her to the ground. He held her slightly too close as she slid down his body and scowled when she failed to miss the way it effected him.

"So where is the bastard?" He asked. She pointed to the floor under her desk and took a step back. He stifled a laugh. "It's tiny." He said, picking up the small spider that had taken refuge in her office. She shuddered at the thought of it and wrinkled her nose.

"It may be tiny, but it's gross, its legs…urgh." She shuddered again and stepped away from Gibbs as he advanced on her with the spider cupped in his hands.

"Jethro…it's not funny…please put it outside." Gibbs glanced at her, confusion etched on his face.

"Put it outside? I would have thought you would have wanted me to kill it." He grinned, knowing she wouldn't dare come within 2 feet of him whilst he held the spider, let alone hit him.

"There is no sense in killing it, I may hate the spindly little bastards but I can't kill them…take that look off your face Jethro." She scowled.

"What look?" He asked, his hands still cupped around the arachnid that was desperately trying make a break for freedom and crawl between his fingers.

"That look you get when you are plotting something…if you bring that _thing_ anywhere near me, I swear to God Jethro, you will be sorry." She made a break for the door. He deposited the spider on her window sill and firmly shut the window. She heaved a sigh of relief and came back into the office, sitting down at her desk and putting her glasses back on. She sensed him hovering behind her and she swung her chair around. He leant down, putting his hands on the arms on her chair and leaning towards her.

"You know what I don't get?" He asked, his face just that little bit too close. She swallowed.

"What?" She managed to ask.

"How you can stay cool when you get held at gun point by some crazy drug dealer who wants his head brother back, but you can't deal with a spider the size of a pin head." He grinned and placed a quick kiss to her mouth.

"Maybe I don't deal so you can feel needed." She suggested, grinning against his lips. He shook his head.

"Nope…not buying it, cos you know very well I would help you even if you didn't want me to, its part of my charm." He kissed her again.

"Thank you for your help Jethro…you're my hero." She feigned adoration. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anytime Jen, anytime."

* * *

_I don't know if Jenny hated spiders, but I do! _

_V!_

_xox_


	2. Temperance

_Really centers on the loss of self control rather than self control itself…_

* * *

Temperance – Restraint.

It took every single ounce of self control he had ever had not to reach for his side arm and shoot the smug bastard right in the face then and there. Not only was he sitting in Jenny's chair, but he was splitting his team, his family apart. His self control was working over time to keep his hand away from his weapon, because he knew if he drew it, Tony and Ziva wouldn't be far behind, then, not to be outdone, McGee would follow, and Jenny wouldn't have wanted anymore blood shed on her account.

He wanted to reach across the desk, haul him to his feet and squeeze the life out of him, watch his eyes go blank, that wouldn't have spilt blood. He would have been happy to go to prison for the rest of his life, as long at the bastard wasn't sitting in Jenny's chair. But his hands balled into fists and his jaw muscles clenched, his whole body vibrating with the effort to keep in control.

He had never been one for self control, if he wanted something, he usually got it. The major exception being Jenny. But he was holding back now, holding back from doing the one thing he knew would make him feel better, even if it was just for a minute. He had been holding back for 3 years. Ever since she walked back into his life, he had held back, and it had got him no where, and now he knew that letting go would get him sent away, but he was so tired of holding everything in.

He could feel his resolve cracking. He had held on at the funeral of his Jenny. He held on when his team were given their new assignments. He held on as he glanced at his new teams files. He held on as Abby hugged him, telling him she knew he would make everything ok again. He held on till the elevators shuddered to a halt between floors. His self control slipped and he punched the wall, repeatedly. The burning pain in his hand did nothing to make him feel better. He had been holding on for too long, desperately clinging to the last shred on control, ever since he had heard Tony on the end of Jens phone, ever since his hands stilled at the zipper of the body bag, but his world was slowly crumbling into nothing, dragging him down with it. He swallowed the bile that threatened to rise back down and dragged deep breaths in.

His feet pounded on the tarmac, carrying him god knows where and if he was honest, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be out, out of the office that held too many memories; he kept looking up, half expecting to see Jenny watching him from the catwalk. He needed to be out of his house, which held too many memories, of Shannon, Kelly and now Jenny. He had been running for hours when he found himself at the cemetery.

He didn't look up when Ziva sat down on the bench next to him. He would see tears in the assassin's eyes and they would send him over the edge. His self control wavered when he heard her strangled sob. He shifted closer to her, lending her his self control. She must have taken it all because his self control completely left him when her hand slipped into his. He wanted to curl up and cry himself to sleep, but he let himself be pulled into a hug as a sob managed to escape from his throat. Her hands balled in the back of his shirt and she whispered into his ear, _shhh, it will be alright,_ he wanted to believe her. He hated himself for being so out of control and as a tear slipped down his cheek and she brushed it away, he knew this was the one person who could see him like this now, she would understand loss of self control, she wouldn't judge it. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and counted to three. His control back in place he pulled Ziva off the bench. He clutched her hand in his.

"Come on…you have a plane to catch."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	3. Patience

Patience

* * *

Patience is the ability to endure waiting, delay, or provocation without becoming annoyed or upset, or to persevere calmly when faced with difficulties.

She could be patient, she had had to be, she had learnt from an early age that patience was one of the best virtues, and she possessed a lot.

She had been patient from the moment she first laid eyes on him. She knew she was going to have him. She knew she had to have him. She had turned her into foreplay, a complicated dance that he was unaware he knew how to do, drawing it out, making him crazy. She threw beguiling glances over her shoulder, brushed slightly too close to him, leaned in slightly too much, driving herself under his skin until he couldn't take it anymore and she pounced.

"_Jethro…" He turned at the sound of her voice, unprepared for the effect his name on her lips would have on him. Before he could question her use of his first name her lips were against his and his traitorous arms wound around her waist. _

She hadn't needed to be patient from then on. Not till now, not till she experienced the old familiar stirrings low in her stomach when she had turned to him in MTAC after 6 long years of being apart. The moment she saw his face she knew that she was going to have to wait again. Wait for him to forgive her leaving, wait for him to make the first move, whether he knew he was doing it or not.

She didn't think she would have had to wait this long though, because it was his turn to lean to close, leave lingering touches and glances. But he had shut off for one reason or another, and now she was waiting again. Waiting for the right moment to pounce.

There had been times when her patience had worn thin. When she pushed him against the window in the bullpen and his eyes flickered down to her mouth, she could feel every sinew in her body vibrating with the need to touch him. But she had controlled herself, knowing that he wasn't ready, he was angry with her keeping secrets about La Grenouille, sending Tony undercover.

When she grew tired of waiting, when their complicated form of foreplay grew tiring, she watched him. It was almost enough, almost. She watched him from the catwalk, watching the way he interacting with his team, his family. She felt like an outsider sometimes but she knew it was just a matter of time before she was back in the family unit, back where she belonged.

Watching him parade around with Colonel Mann had been bad enough, but when he turned her down at her doorway she knew she was going to have to be patient a little while longer, just a little while though because there was doubt in his eyes, and there was longing in his voice. He would come to his senses, but for now, she would watch and she would wait…

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	4. Abstinence

Abstinence

* * *

Neither of them had ever been good at abstinence, when they wanted something they usually went out and got it, but for some reason Jen had decided that they should take a vow of abstinence for 1 week. She had bet him he couldn't do it and he was damned if he was going to lose that bet, let her deal with the consequences when the week was through…

"It's only a week." She had said, "We'll be back to our old selves before you know it." He hated the way he clutched at her to prevent her from leaving the bed that morning, because once she got out of bed, the week began. She smiled as she disentangled his fingers from hers, kissed him and whispered in his ear.

"You wont last."

It was a hard week. He had all but ignored her all week, hoping that if he didn't see her, he couldn't miss her legs wrapped around him, her hands on his skin. But it hadn't worked. Sitting in the bullpen with her scent all around him, lingering on his clothes when he left the office, he nearly gave in a couple of times and had to physically stop himself from marching into her office.

It was the last day and it was driving him crazy, he kept shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable but every time he moved, his jeans rubbed in just the wrong way. He stood up suddenly, his chair flying backwards, ignoring that looks from his team he marched up stairs. The week was nearly over, surely they could both just put this stupid bet behind them. He ignored Cynthia's cries that Jen wasn't in and he slumped into her chair. The smell of her hung n the office and he cracked. Helping himself in her office chair wasn't exactly classy, in fact in bordered on stalker mentality but he had had enough. Just as his hand starting creeping down, the door to her office burst open.

"Don't even think about it Jethro...that's cheating." She warned, her face stern but with a hint of amusement. He held both his hands up in defeat and as she walked towards him, he leaned forward and pulled her into his lap.

"It's nearly over." He murmured against the skin of her neck.

"Guess it's been a long week." She said, shifting in his lap and laughing as his fingers tightened on her thigh and his breath hitched.

"Too long." He said covering her mouth with his. She moaned slightly and her hands framed his face. She pulled away and looked at him, the stirrings in his belly got worse.

"How long do you think we have got before Cynthia comes to check whether we have killed each other?" He asked. She laughed and stood up, he made a desperate attempt to pull her back down but she twirled out of his grasp.

"Its not over yet." She said and he groaned as he got out of her chair. He looked at her and she laughed again. This week obviously hadn't been as hard on her as it had on him. "I have stuff to do, I will come round to yours later…now…out." She pointed at the door and he stomped out in a highly childish manner.

Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder probably meant to say abstinence; because god be dammed he wanted her more now than ever. She floated along the catwalk into MTAC, throwing him a look full of promise and desire and he nearly followed her, just so he could take her in the back of the darkened room. But he stayed in his seat, ignoring the sympathetic looks from Tony, who knew much more than he was letting on.

She had been holed up in MTAC all afternoon and he eventually gave up the notion of creeping in and hiding in the back, just to watch her, because he was wound so tight that watching her might just tip the balance right now. He left and hid in his basement instead, mindless work, that's what he needed, something that he could do with his eyes closed. But the back and forward movement of the sanding block was too distracting. He was throwing a shot of bourbon down his throat when she appeared, soft curls around her face, amused smile on her face. He cocked his head, wondering if she knew what she did to him and pulled her roughly to him, her lips were on his before he even realized.

Her hands wound into his hair and angled his face, giving her tongue better access to his mouth. He tightened his grip on her hips and she arched towards him.

"Let's not do this again." He murmured into her hair.

"But you're so pliant when I withhold sex." She laughed. He hitched her skirt up, deposited her on the work bench and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're not withholding anymore though, Jen." He said slipping his fingers into the warmth between her legs he had missed this week. She arched her back and bit on her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"No." She managed to say as he eased into her. They fit so well together, he couldn't understand how she had been able to take it this week, he had been going crazy, desperate to feel her under him, or wrapped around him like she was now, but she had been so calm. He moved slowly within her, savoring the feel of her. She bit down on his shoulder gently.

Harder Jethro…I need to feel you." She gasped. He smirked against her skin, obeying her every whim because what else could he do?

She clutched at him as she fell over the edge, his fingers ran down her spine, her skin was slick with sweat. He followed her moments later. When they both could speak again he grinned at her.

"Guess this week was hard for you too." He said, she pulled him towards hers and her lips hovered over his.

"Remind me not to suggest abstinence again."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Diligence

Diligence – Attentiveness

* * *

There were few things he was so diligent about. Doing his job, getting the bad guy and making sure Abby was happy were near the top of the list. But making her quiver beneath his hands, making her bite her bottom lip in the effort to stay quiet, that was his number one priority, and he was damned if he was going to blow an opportunity to show her just how diligent he could be.

He cocked his head as she pulled the pen she was holding into her mouth as she listened to Special Agent…what was his name again? Allen, that was it. Ok, so he didn't pay attention to anyone else, but he paid special attention to her.

Her eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second before Gibbs cleared his throat lightly and shifted. She seemed to snap back into Director mode and nodded as if she was actually listening to Allen.

She crossed her legs and he studied said limbs. They really were possibly the best legs he had seen in a very long time. The heels she was wearing today showed off her calf muscles, not too big, not too small and made every man that looked at her legs want to have them wrapped around him. He put his hand to his forehead to rid the image of her naked underneath him and looked back at her. She had that look in her eyes which meant he was in for a serious tongue lashing when this was over, she knew very well what he was thinking about.

"Special Agent Gibbs…do you have anything to add?" She asked. His eyes snapped to hers and he noticed the hint of amusement sparkling in them. She knew he had been paying no attention to the team leader meeting, He knew that she knew, it was a twisted circle of knowing.

"No thank you, Director." He said with a wry grin. He couldn't miss the faint blush that crossed her cheeks and was desperate for her to put a stop to this meeting, so he could show her exactly what he had been paying attention to.

"Thank you everyone, that will be all." She dismissed everyone and spun in her chair towards him. "Did you listen to a word?" She asked. He shook his head and she sighed.

"Why do you _never_ pay attention?" She asked exasperated. He stood up and walked around her desk; he pulled her up and grabbed her round the waist.

"I pay attention to some things." He said, his voice dangerously low. She shivered involuntarily as he ran a finger down her bare arm. She swallowed.

"Like what?" She asked, lifting her face to his. He grinned down at her.

"Like the fact that you are wearing the heels that make your legs look, as Tony would say, smoking." He started. She pursed her lips in an effort to not laugh.

"Since when do you take thesaurus advice from Tony?" She asked. He placed a finger in her lips.

"Shhhh, I'm not finished. I was paying attention to the way you had that pen in your mouth." She slowly licked her lips, drawing him closer to her.

"I was paying extra special attention to the fact that you looked at me just a little bit longer than necessary, and what underwear you are wearing today." She opened her mouth to protest and he covered it with his. Her hands pushed at his jacket and he pulled away. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you never pay attention to what I say in meetings?" She asked. He ran a finger down her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips.

"There are other things that grab my attention more."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	6. Courage

Courage

* * *

_Just breathe_, her mind keep up the mantra, repeating it over and over as the taxi drew nearer and nearer to his house. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, _what the hell are you doing?_ Her mind asked. She shook her head to rid the annoying voice; this was not the time for second guessing. She had decided what she wanted, it had taken her long enough, and now here she was, sitting in a taxi, outside his house. She dropped her head to her hands.

_He's going to send you away, _the mocking voice echoed in her head again and she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. Her vision swan slightly. She probably shouldn't be here; the Dutch courage that she had needed had gone down far too easily.

"Hey lady…we're here…you wanna get out?" The taxi driver asked. She lifted her head and looked at him. He smiled knowingly.

"I bet he'll be pleased to see you." He said as she handed the fare over. She stumbled slightly as she got out of the cab.

"Somehow I doubt that." She murmured as the cab drove away.

The light from his basement window shone out onto his driveway, lighting the path for her. She didn't need to work up the courage to knock on the door, she just pushed it open and stood in the doorway, wondering, not for the first time, why she thought this was a good idea. She heard a gentle curse from the basement and stepped into the house, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Maybe I really should look at getting a lock for that door." His voice made her jump slightly and she turned to him. His head was sticking out from the basement door way, an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Drink?" He asked. She nodded and followed him back downstairs. He handed her a mug and she resisted the urge to tell him, once again, to buy some glasses for his basement, and downed the warming liquid in one.

"Jen?" He questioned. She only turned up at his place, and downed bourbon when she was angry or upset. He secretly hoped it was anger this time because he loved the way her eyes would flash dangerously when she was angry, and he could always turn it around, and make the whole conversation sound sexual, like it was their form of foreplay. She cleared her throat.

"Just…hear me out, ok?" He nodded once as she poured herself another drink.

"Dutch courage Jen?" He arched an eyebrow at her as she threw back the shot.

"And the rest of Europe." She murmured.

"I'm no expert on conversation…but usually when someone says 'hear me out' it means they want to _actually _say something." He grinned at her. She pressed two fingers to her temple, _courage Jen_, her mind whispered. It took every single ounce of courage to say the words.

"I miss you." She said, his face went white. She resisted the urge to run and held tightly onto the banister.

"Huh…" She stared at him staring at her. He shook his head slightly and smiled his 'that was unexpected' smile.

"Is that all you can say?" She had poured her heart out as much as it would allow and he just stood there looking at her.

"What do you want me to say?" _I miss you too, I love you, please never leave,_ she wanted to scream at him.

"I don't know, maybe that you miss me too. Jesus Jethro, I came here to let you know that and all you can say is 'huh'. You really are shitty with words." She poked him in the chest with a finger.

"You forget how well I know you Jethro. I see you looking at me, I feel you, you're just scared to let anyone in again…" She drew breath, angry at herself for being angry at him.

"Well, I have done what I came here to do…goodnight Jethro." She turned to leave and his hand closed around her arm. Before she could demand what the hell he was playing at, his lips crashed down on hers and his arm encircled her waist. She sagged against him, knowing that his grip was strong enough to hold her up because all of a sudden her knees had gone weak. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"I miss you too." She opened her mouth to reply but it was cut short by his lips covering hers again. Her arms wound round his neck. _Maybe I should have been brave sooner, _her mind questioned before he lifted her up onto the work bench and all rational thought went out of the window.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
